oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Additional Kingdom Building Rules/Alterations
Kingdom Building is already a vast and interesting system. Below, you will find some minor alterations and homebrews, and below that, you'll find much bigger homebrews, additions and changes. We use a plethora of new, custom Kingdom Building Rules '''from the book known as '''Ultimate Rulership, a homebrew, 3rd party book. Although many of them are presented here, you can find the full book here: Ultimate Rulership Download. '''Some of the rules within the book are not included, such as Construction times and Population additions from the new buildings. If something on this wikia page conflicts with the book, consult a GM, but generally it's assumed the Rulership Book is more up-to-date. While we use our own Kingdom Building Sheets, the Ultimate Rulership Book has options and buildings that are not on that sheet; you may include them in your notes on your Sheet, and alter your city or kingdom as is appropriate for a building or edict being used. Minor Homebrews/Clarifications * '''Terrain Improvement Limit - '''Farms and other improvements previously had no limit. You could, theoretically, build so you were next to a single Plains Hex and then proceed to stack farms or other improvements on it. The new change is that you can have a maximum of two improvements per claimed Hex. This makes it more balanced, and more reasonable. '''The exception to this is roads, which you can build a road on a square regardless of how many other improvements it has. * World Map Square Claiming - '''When claiming a square, you are considered to be the owner of all hexes within a square, although you must still explore and claim individual hexes within a square. Another Kingdom can not claim Hexes within that square. However, likewise, you cannot claim other Hexes outside that square until you claim all hexes within that square. * '''Winter Economy - '''Winter Economy sucks. Divide your Economy result by 10 instead of 3 to determine BP. * '''Winter Events are Hard - '''If you get a "good" result on the events table, reroll once. The second result stays. * '''City Alignment - '''Cities within the kingdom do not need to be of the same alignment. At least half of the cities in the kingdom, including the Capital, need to match the kingdom's alignment. Any others may be within one step of the kingdom's alignment. * '''Resources/Lairs/Landmarks - '''Since resources are typically in hexes, and we use squares, we'll do a little chance based system - each square can have a maximum of 4 resources(Do note, this 4 resource limit is only active on Vaniya, Iakresh is simply 8 mile squares like normal), with a 25% chance of having it. When you claim a Hex, roll 1d100; below 25, you have one, above 25, you do not. These resources can be decided by a GM at the time of you finding it, depending upon Hex location. In addition, if you roll a 75 or above, there is instead, a monster lair - if you roll a 1, or a 100, you can choose between resource, lair, landmark, ruin or a building that costs less than 20 BP. '''If you roll exactly 50, '''there is a Free City / Tribal Group within that square. * '''3 Character Limit - '''You may only have a maximum of 3 of your own characters in your Kingdom. * '''Withdrawing BP - '''You may withdraw up to 5 BP a turn for personal use without causing unrest; as per usual, it converts into 2,000 GP. Generally, this BP withdrawn is considered to be used to pay your Council members. In addition to this, you may convert GP to BP and place it into the treasury at any point; it doesn't really make sense to do it at all once, after all. Likewise, you may also withdraw your BP at any point during your turn, although you still can't withdraw more than 5 BP every 2 IC weeks without incurring penalties. * '''Leadership Followers & Kingdom Building Armies - '''Leadership typically gives a large number of Followers. However, there appears to be a misconception that these armies do not cost consumption - this is incorrect, they do. However, the army does not need to be active. Leadership adds their followers to the Kingdom's total population, and still must follow the rules of the Militarism edicts within Ultimate Rulership. * '''Turns - '''In normal Kingdom Building, a single turn takes roughly a month. A few players have suggested we reduce this; so, we will instead be doing bi-monthly turns. On the 14th, a turn will take place, then again on the 28th - if your Kingdom starts off in the middle, it will still take it's turn at the same time as other Kingdoms, for organization's sake. To mitigate this, Rulers need to only use 4 days of downtime per turn to represent doing their Leadership duties. New Rules Below, you will find a number of new rules that will allow you to improve your experience. Magic & Magic Items * '''Wall of Fire and Permanency - A City Wall can be enforced with permanent Walls of Fire placed in front of it. A City Wall is 750 ft. long. The Defense Modifier of City Walls enforced by Walls of Fire increases by 4. Note: You may buy Walls of Fire and make them permanent for 8 BP per city wall, and count against your building limit for that turn. Walls of Fire go down to 4 BP if you have an Academy. If using a player with this spell, calculate the cost yourself against a City Wall of 750 feet. * Wall of Force and Permanency - In theory, a City Wall can be enforced with permanent Walls of Force, although this is incredibly expensive. A City Wall is 750 ft. Long; a 20-ft. high wall has 150 10-ft. squares, a 30- ft. wall has 225 10-ft. squares, and a 40-ft. wall has 300 10-ft. squares. The Defense Modifier of City Walls enforced by Walls of Force increases by 8. Note: You may buy Walls of Force and make them permanent for 21 BP, and count against your building limit for that turn. Walls of Force go down to 16 BP if you have an Academy. If using a player with this spell, calculate the cost yourself against a City Wall of 750 feet. * Crystal Ball -''' A Crystal Ball placed in a city allows its officials to quickly gain information on the progress of patrols or even to spy on known criminals. The kingdom’s stability increases by 2. A city can profit from only one Crystal Ball. '''Note: Crystal Balls cost 10 BP, but players can certainly make them for the city. * Crystal Ball with Telepathy -''' With this Crystal Ball, city officials can also easily communicate with patrols and officials in other cities. The kingdom’s stability increases by 4. A city can profit from only one Crystal Ball. '''Note: Crystals Balls with Telepathy cost 15 BP, but players can certainly make them for the city. * Ring Gates -''' If you link two cities with Ring Gates, these cities can instantly exchange information in an easy way and exchange small amounts of goods, for example potions. The kingdom’s stability increases by 2. Two cities can only benefit from one pair of Ring Gates. '''Note: Ring Gates cost 10 BP, but players can certainly make them for the city. Furthermore, for the purposes of Kingdom Building, assume Ring Gates have a 50 mile length per caster level of the creator. * Vorpal Weapon - If the kingdom has a Royal Assassin who adds his Strength modifier to Loyalty and who is known to carry a Vorpal weapon, the fear inspired by the Royal Assassin may assassinate someone who is causing Unrest in the Kingdom. Doing so reduces Unrest by 2 for that turn, but reduces Kingdom Loyalty by 4 for that turn. Note: GMs are encouraged to have this played out. Edicts Martial Law -''' While Martial Law is in effect, your kingdom's Unrest is reduced by 1 each month. However, while Martial Law is in effect, your kingdom cannot settle new hexes nor build new Hex or Town Improvements. Moreover, while Martial Law is in effect, and for an equal period thereafter, your kingdom's Loyalty modifier is reduced by 4. 'Changing Kingdom Alignment -' Kingdom Alignment, once set, cannot be changed without a significant increase in Unrest. Changing the Alignment prevents any sort of BP gain (from Income, items, etc.) for one month. Additionally, if the kingdom's alignment is changing more than one step, the kingdom gains 3d4 Unrest. If the kingdom's alignment is only changing one step, the kingdom only gains 2d4 Unrest. Either of these can be reduced by 1d4 Unrest (to 2d4 for 2+ steps or 1d4 for 1) with a successful Loyalty check. The kingdom's alignment may only be changed once per year at most. Cities must immediately adjust to comply with the new alignments. Temples and Cathedrals within cities that no longer allow them are considered destroyed. New Temples or Cathedrals dedicated to gods the city allows may be built in their place for the usual half price cost. 'Hiring Adventurers -' By hiring adventurers, the PCs can effectively purchase one time bonuses to any Economy, Loyalty, or Stability checks made as a result of a kingdom event. A group of low-level adventurers (level 1–2) grants a +2 bonus on the check but costs 4 BP. A group of mid-level adventurers (level 3–5) grants a +5 bonus on the check but costs 8 BP. A group of high-level adventurers (level 6 or higher, but never higher than the PCs’ Average Party Level) grants a +10 bonus on the check but costs 16 BP. '''Anti-Espionage Edicts Of course, to Espionage, there is always a counter. You may activate these Edicts during your Edicts phase, as normal. Trade Edicts Trading is a bit over-complicated in normal Kingdom Building, and with multiple player Kingdoms, it becomes an extraordinary hassle to bother with it all. We've decided to include a flat bonus based upon Kingdom size, which you will find a table for below. If your Kingdom size is 01-11, you provide a +2 bonus to the Kingdom that you're trading with. If that Kingdom is 12-26, they provide a +4 bonus to you. While it is not as beneficial for a larger Kingdom to aid a smaller Kingdom, this can be some incentive for smaller Kingdoms to try and appease larger ones, such as places like the Kingdom of Amaria or Egronia. The Kingdom receiving the bonus may decide where the bonus is applied in relation to their three stats; Economy, Loyalty or Stability. Of course, don't forget to utilize your trade routes that can be found in your Kingdom Sheets! You do need to meet/beat the DC it provides. Non-City Improvements Allied Tribe (4 BP) -''' An allied tribe hex provides the country with an internal trade partner and defensive force. Economy +2; Stability +1; Defense Modifier +2. An allied tribe hex does not cost any consumption per turn. An allied tribe hex can only be established in a hex containing a tribe of humanoid creatures with which the PCs are on friendly terms. Home Cities Any PC may designate a single city as their home city. This is where they must spend their week each month handling leadership duties. Within the home city, a PC gains the benefit of a certain lifestyle for free (see Cost of Living in the Core Rulebook). For kingdoms of size 1-20, the PC gets the Average lifestyle. For kingdoms of size 21-80, the PC gets the Wealthy lifestyle. For kingdoms of size 81+, the PC gets the Extravagant lifestyle. PCs outside of their home city but in a city still within the kingdom continue to get a free lifestyle, but at one less step compared to what they get in their home city (Poor for 1-20, Average for 21-80, Wealthy for 81+). Number of Cities/Districts The number of cities a kingdom can support is based off its size. A kingdom may have one city for every 5 size (min. 1). A kingdom of size 9 or less may only support one city. A kingdom of size 10-14 may have two cities. A kingdom of size 15-19 may have three cities, and so on. A city may only build additional districts if the structure desired to be built within it does not fit in the current district. Future structures which do fit (even if a second district is more open) must still be built within the first. Example: The city Caerleon has one district that is nearly full, only three squares remaining in a corner. The players wish to build a Cathedral. A new district may be added to Caerleon to support this. If, on the following turn, a Shop is to be built, it must be built in the first district as there is still room. Villages A Village overall functions like a city with the following exceptions: '''Location: A village can be created in a hex that already contains a camp, farm or fishery. A village can only contain one district, and a village district consists of a one 2x2 grid. Costs: Cost for preparing a village district site and time for preparation are reduced, to reflect the more limited size of the village. Preparing a Village District Site: Consumption: Village districts don’t add to consumption. Buildings: Only the following buildings can be build in a village: Brewery, Brothel/Dance Hall, Granary, Herbalist, House, Inn, Mill, Shop, Shrine, Smithy, Tannery, Tavern, Tenement, Trade Shop, Watchtower. Upgrading to a town: It is possible to upgrade a village to a town. However, this takes time and costs BP identical to the cost of preparing a town district. Towns A town overall functions like a city with the following exceptions: Location: A town can be created in a hex that already contains a camp, farm or fishery. A town can only contain one district, and a town district consists of 4 2x2 city grids. Costs: Cost for preparing a town district site and time for preparation are reduced, to reflect the more limited size of the town. Preparing a Town District Site: Consumption: Town districts add 0.5 a BP to consumption. Consumption is rounded up. Buildings: Only the following buildings can be build in a town: Alchemist, Barracks, Brewery, Brothel/Dance Hall, City Wall (1 max), Dump, Granary, Graveyard, Herbalist, House, Inn, Mansion, Mill, Monument, Park, Piers, Shop, Shrine, Smithy, Stable, Tannery, Tavern, Tenement, Town Hall, Trade Shop, Watchtower. Upgrading to a city It is possible to upgrade a town to a city. However, this takes time and costs BP identical to the cost of preparing a town district. Player Exploration Players have requested the ability to explore for their Kingdom on their own. It will require downtime. Below, you will find a speed, a tile type, and the time it takes to explore said square. Components + Resource Rolling A number of people have been wanting to include the components into their 'resources' for Kingdom Building. This chart will help you with this, and potentially net you some unique resources for your Kingdom. Once per IC month, your Kingdom will gain a shipment of the components that represents your Kingdom's efforts in utilizing them. While most of it will be relegated to keeping it for your Kingdom's benefit and selling it, etc - you can roll a 1d20 to give you some of the component that you have in your Kingdom! You, as a ruler, can distribute this amongst your subjects, or keep it for your own greedy hands! In the below table, you'll find the roll required to get the result. If you get a Generic Resource, it can generally be anything that makes sense in the terrain - you find particularly good wood in a forested area, you find good, fertile farmland in a plains area, or some basic resource such as iron or copper in the Mountains/Hills - things like that. Flavor that as you please. Once you roll, refer to the below table for which component types are available in your biome. Once you've '''figured out which of the potential components you can get access to, roll a 1d2, 1d3, or 1d4(based upon how many of the options there are. For example, if you were in a Jungle, you'd roll a 1d4 - if you were in a desert, you wouldn't roll at all.) When you've done that, roll another 1dx based upon how many components are in the selection you've rolled - for example, if you rolled a 96 on your components, and were in a Plains with Plants, you'd roll a 1d3 to determine which of the three you got. Likewise, if you rolled for commons, you'd roll a 1d11 for Commons. Yes, this requires some counting, but you'll survive! If you have any questions, contact a GM! Buildings A building that requires an adjacent house that loses that house because the house was demolished should basically go out of business if a new house isn't built in an adjacent square within one kingdom turn. A building that goes out of business removes all of its bonuses from the kingdom, and increases Unrest by 1. This building can go back in to business if a new house is built in an adjacent square—that building can then get back into business once you make an Economy check against the kingdom's Command DC during the next Upkeep. No more than one building of a type can be placed in the same district, unless that building notes "mult/district", the format is: Building Name (cost in BP, prerequisites 1H, {blocks if <> 1}): +# gp Base Value; Economy; Stability; Loyalty; Unrest; Defense Modifier; limitations and army implications and special rules 1H = must be adjacent to 1 House 2H = must be adjacent to 2 Houses 0H = can’t be adjacent to a House Slave Pen (20 BP , 0H, 1x2): Utilizing Slave Pens adds a number of new Kingdom Events to the list, all bad - Slave Revolt, Andoran Raid, etc., and also increases likelihood/DCs of some existing events such as Plague. Econ +3; Unrest +4; mult/district; All buildings in district cost 20% less round down (stacks only with discounts from other buildings) Temples TEMPLES: Normal Rules: Temple (32 BP, 1x2): Discount Graveyard, Monument, and Shrine in the same city; Loyalty +2; Stability +2; Unrest –2; minor items x2 A temple can only be built if the city's alignment is within one step of the deity's alignment. A temple dedicated to Calistria, for example, could only be built in a True Neutral, Chaotic Neutral, or Chaotic Evil City. NE and CE gods are not included due to the lack of organized temples within a city. '''Erastil (LG): Halves cost of Park, Mill, and Shrine in same city; Loyalty +2, Stability +2; Unrest -2. Iomedae (LG): Halves cost of Graveyard, Watchtower, and Shrine in same city; Loyalty +3, Stability +1; Unrest –2. Torag (LG): Halves cost of Graveyard, Smith, and City Wall in same city; Loyalty +1, Stability +3; Unrest –2. Sarenrae (NG): Halves cost of Park, Monument, and Shrine in same city; Loyalty +2, Stability +2; Unrest –2. Shelyn (NG): Halves cost of Park, Monument, and Shrine in same city; Economy +1, Stability +3; Unrest –2. Desna (CG): Halves cost of Park, Monument, and Shrine in same city; Loyalty +3, Stability +1; Unrest –2. Cayden Cailean (CG): Halves cost of Graveyard, Brewery, and Shrine in same city; Economy +2, Loyalty +3, Stability -1; Unrest –2. Abadar (LN): Halves cost of Graveyard, Monument, and Shop in same city; Economy +3; Loyalty +1, Unrest –2. Irori (LN): Halves cost of Park, Library, and Shrine in same city; Loyalty +1, Stability +3; Unrest –2. Gozreh (N): Halves cost of Park, Monument, and Shrine in same city; Loyalty +2, Stability +2; Unrest –2. Pharasma (N): Halves cost of Graveyard, Monument, and Shrine in same city; Loyalty +1, Stability +3; Unrest –2. Nethys (N): Halves cost of Graveyard, Library, and Shrine in same city; Economy +1, Loyalty +2, Stability +1; Unrest –2. Gorum (CN): Halves cost of Graveyard, Smith, and Shrine in same city; Loyalty +3, Stability +1; Unrest –2. Calistria (CN): Halves cost of Brothel, Monument, and Shrine in same city; Loyalty +1, Stability +3; Unrest –2. Asmodeus (LE): Halves cost of Graveyard, Monument, and Shrine in same city; Loyalty +2, Stability +2; Unrest –2. Zon-Kuthon (LE): Halves cost of Graveyard, Monument, and Shrine in same city; Loyalty +3, Stability +1; Unrest –2. Maloglash (LE): '''Halves the cost of Graveyard, Monument and Caster's Tower in same city; Loyalty +2, Stability +1, Economy +1; Unrest -2. '''CATHEDRALS: Normal Rules: Cathedral (58 BP, 2x2): Discounts Academy, Temple in same city; halves Consumption increase for promotion edicts; Loyalty +4; Stability +4; Unrest –4; Fame +1; law +2; limit one per city; minor potions or minor items x3, medium potions or medium items x2 A cathedral can only be built if the city's alignment is within one step of the deity's alignment. NE and CE gods are not included due to the lack of organized cathedrals within a city. Cathedrals to deities marked with P do not grant the reduced price on an Academy or Temple in the same city for the first cathedral to that deity built. When building a second cathedral to the same deity (in a different city), use the default cathedral statistics (a second cathedral to Erastil, for example, does not grant a discount for a second farm per month; it will discount Academies or Temples in the same city by 50% as normal instead). Cathedrals to deities marked with L reduce the Loyalty bonus the Cathedral provides to +2. Armies created by the Iomedae or Gorum cathedrals reduce the kingdom's Stability, Economy, and Loyalty by an extra 1 (total 3 each) if defeated. As long as the Cathedral that created them remains intact, they can be recruited again after waiting 1 month's time (IE: they cannot be recruited on the kingdom phase immediately following their defeat, but can be recruited on the following kingdom phase). Erastil (LG)P: One farm per month can be established for half cost (1 BP for a grassland hex, 2 BP for a hill hex). Iomedae (LG)P: You may designate any one Regular army created by this city "Legion of the Inheritor". The Legion requires 1 less Consumption and gains +1 OM. Torag (LG)L: The Defense Modifier of this city increases by 4. Sarenrae (NG)P: Sarenrae's healing of the sick and blessing of the crops reduces Consumption by 2 BP. Shelyn (NG)L: A single Theater in this city can be upgraded to an Opera House of the Rose, increasing the Economy and Stability it provides by 1. Desna (CG)P: Two roads per month can be established for 1 less BP (min. 0 BP). Cayden Cailean (CG)L: A single Tavern in the city can be designated as the Lucky Drunk, holy to Cayden Cailean, increasing the Economy and Loyalty it provides by 1. Abadar (LN)L: The cathedral of Abadar doubles as a Bank, increasing Economy by 1 and the city's base value by +1,000. Irori (LN)L: A free Monastary to the Master of Masters can be established in any controlled Mountain hex, increasing the kingdom's Stability and Loyalty by 1. If the Kingdom does not control a mountain hex at time of this Cathedral's establishment, it may 'save' this until it does. Gozreh (N)P: Preparing a Forest hex for settling only requires 2 BP and takes 1 month to prepare (same as Hills). In addition, cities settled in Forest hexes may be treated as a free partial farm, reducing Consumption by 1 BP. Pharasma (N)L: A single Graveyard in this city can be upgraded to a Boneyard, increasing the Loyalty it provides by 2. Nethys (N)P: A single Caster's Tower in this city can be upgraded to the All Seeing Eye, increasing the Economy it provides by 4. Gorum (CN)P: Any one Regular army created by this city may be designated as the "Iron Warriors". These troops receive the Improved Armor upgrade for free and begin with the Defensive Wall Tactic (this does not count against the max tactics it may learn). Calistria (CN)L: A single Brothel/Dance Hall in the city can be upgraded to the "Unquenchable Flames of Lust" brothel/temple, increasing the Economy and Loyalty it provides by 1. Asmodeus (LE)L: The Loyalty penalty for all Taxes (except none) is reduced by 2 (Light becomes +1, Normal +0, Heavy -2, Overwhelming -6). Zon-Kuthon (LE)L: Fear inspired from a city in the shadow of the Midnight Lord increases Loyalty by 1 and the Defense Modifier by 2. '''Maloglash (LE)L: '''When you defeat an enemy army, you may raise their army into an Army of the Dead, an Army that does not cost consumption, and has the Undead and Mindless abilities; although they have the Mindless ability, they may learn non-standard tactics. In addition to this, you may upgrade a single Library into the "Athenaeum of Forbidden Knowledge" which increases it's Economy and Loyalty it provides by 2. Category:Homebrew